Link to the Future
by Chaosweaver6139
Summary: Passed through the generations, the Triforce of Courage now rests in the hands of a new Link. In a Spage Age Hyrule, ancient evils stir and new friends are made. Can he be as the Heroes of old? Multi X-over. Rated M for violence language and sexual themes


**Author's Disclaimers: Okay, here we go. I'm trying something new for this one. Actually I'm trying quite a few new things. First off, yes, this is an official Cross-over Fic. Unlike the ones I normally write, which are usually just writing exercises for my Novel characters. It is a Legend of Zelda/Multi cross-over. Because there is going to be more than one cross over, and because Link is the main character, I am simply putting this in the LoZ category.**

**I had a thought at work: The power of the Triforce, according to the LoZ mythos, is passed down through generations to chosen peoples. If this were to continue throughout time, eventually the land of Hyrule would enter the space age, yes? So, I thought I would write something like that. And in about six hours, I got this. It is not quite AU (except for the whole cross-over thing) in my opinion due to the idea that it happens so far beyond the time that any of the games occurred, simply one of the possible futures of Hyrule.**

**I will attempt to retain canon when discussing Hyrule's history, but it is likely that some embellishments will be made. Such does tend to happen when discussing oral history.**

**::WARNING:: The following fan fiction contains scenes that may not be suitable for anyone! There will be intense violence, vulgar language, full frontal nudity, sexual situations, and quite possibly the death of cute little puppies. Side effects may include: side-splitting laughter, tears of joy and/or sorrow, orbital fatigue, dizziness, confusion, and in rare cases, Link to the Future has been known to cause Nerd-rage. If you are pregnant or nursing, Link to the Future may not be right for you.**

**Legal disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any portion of the Legend of Zelda franchise, or anything related to Nintendo, other than the Wii in my basement and an over-heating 3DS. No attempt to obtain profit from this story, or any of the Nintendo-licensed characters depicted within will be made. (Unless someone with ties to the business is offering, of course)**

**Grandiose Statement: Ladies and gentlemen, children with fake IDs, I present to you, the greatest story ever told! (Since the last one.)**

"Excuse me, Link? It is time to wake up." A soft, clear feminine voice that sounded almost, but not entirely unlike chiming bells called throughout a darkened room. Inside said room, on a very compact, but not too uncomfortable bed, lay a young blonde man. "Wake up, please." The voice chimed again, earning little more than a groan of defiance. Suddenly, the room exploded into a flash of vibrant sky blue, and the voice nearly roared, "Hey, listen!"

The blonde, startled, threw himself out of bed with such force that, tangled in the blankets as he was, caused him to land face first on the thinly carpeted floor. He sat up, trying to untangle the mess of sheets and rubbing the new knot on his forehead. "Damn it, Navi. Turn the volume and brightness down." He mumbled crossly over his dry throat. He stood and looked directly into the monitor hanging on the wall. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Link, I heard you." The monitor replied, as a delicate face appeared amidst the powder blue light.

"Okay, so what's the situation? There must be a good reason for waking me up, right?" The young man gave the screen a hard look as he rubbed the tips of his pointed ears. For some reason, they always itched when he woke up lately.

Navi ignored the gaze of his piercing blue eyes. "Yes. The Hylian Aerospace Legion has sent you a message. It seems you have not been sending your reports as often as they would like."

"Really?" The young Hylian sighed as he washed his face in the basin. "You know as well as I do that there hasn't been anything to report for almost a month. No new planets, no supernovas, hell, the only thing that was even close to reportable was the fact that we can barely see the galaxy behind us any more."

"Yes, I do know that, Link. However, the technicians, especially the ones that have been working with us at Her Majesty's request, do not know this." Navi was irritated. Here they were, assigned to the very first intergalactic scouting mission that HAL had allowed, in a brand new ship with a maximum speed of no less than five times the speed of light, and Link didn't even seem to care.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute." Link grumbled.

"Very well, I will get the call ready." Navi stated calmly. "Oh, and Link? Please put some clothes on." With that, the screen went dark, but not before a shocked Link could see the screen glow a slight pink.

"I hate when she does that."

Link pushed a button on the wall, opening the door to the small two person bridge. He walked through, buttoning the navy blue tunic that he always wore for these official reports. His Command rank, highly unusual for a mere twenty-three year old, glimmered off of his lapels in the light of the various displays. He was almost six feet tall, with medium length, slightly wild blonde hair. He was a slender man, almost bordering on thin, with the exception of his chest, which was fairly broad, giving him a somewhat triangular physique. He had lived a good, yet challenging life, and it showed in his boyishly handsome face.

Navi's chair swiveled around as he entered. He regarded her calmly. She was about 5 feet tall and rather thin, though she was quite well developed for a sixteen year old. She was very pale, causing her vibrant green eyes to stand out. Her platinum blonde hair framed her face pleasantly and fell down to her shoulders. She was wearing what she always wore, a skin-tight, and in Link's opinion, shamelessly so, sky blue bodysuit. The wires that ran from the suit plugged in to various applications of the ship, with a large one sticking into the base of her skull. He never understood why her parents had named her after the fairy that was in the stories about the Hero of Time.

Over the course of their scouting mission, Link had wondered about the wisdom of sending him alone with a girl who was so sickly that she could never play outside. He had known Navi almost all of her life, to the point where he saw her as the little sister he never had, always going to visit her, telling her of his adventures. He knew her favorite was about the time he had snuck past all of the Emperor's guards when he was fifteen and stolen a kiss from the Princess. Every so often, Navi would ask him to tell the story again. He still didn't think it was a good idea for Navi to be on the ship, but he had to remember, she was the only one that seemed able to interface with such an advanced piece of Hylian technology.

Link sighed as he remembered the Princess. Her soft features that held the wisest eyes he had ever found, even beyond those of the priests in the Temple of the Three Goddesses in the Imperial City. Her long chestnut colored hair, and the way she carried herself was divine. After his adventure, he had found himself quickly rising through the ranks of the Junior Royal Guard. At first, he thought it had just been because he was such a skilled fighter. Hell, he had the highest marksmanship score in his entire class, though he preferred to fight with an energy sabre and light shield.

He found out upon graduation at the age of seventeen, however, that Princess Zelda had been grooming him to be her personal bodyguard. Link had been more than a little irritated when she had told him what she had done, and his pride had demanded that he tell her so. When he had finished, she simply smiled and said, in a soft, yet regal voice, "I have no doubt you would have made it to the top of your class without my interference, Link. I'm afraid I just didn't want to take any chances."

In the two years that followed, Link and Zelda had become close friends, and he knew things about her that he was pretty sure no one else would ever know. One night, while on a floating platform above the Imperial City, the two of them laid there looking at the stars. Zelda sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, and said, "We've been to every planet that orbits our sun, Link. We have seen so many different types of people, and spoken of peace with all of them. I love the stars so much, I love the traveling, and having you by my side makes it so much better."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Your Highness." Link said in a jokingly stiff manner, earning a pinch just below the ribs.

"Enough of that." She laughed. "I want to go beyond these stars, I want to see more, do more." She sighed again. "Of course there are two problems with that. First, we don't have the technology right now, and second, I'm the Princess, and with Father's health beginning to fail, I doubt I'll be going too far any more."

Link wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "How about this? If we ever obtain the ability to leave the galaxy, and you can't come, I'll go and see it all for you."

"Promise?"

He smiled, watching her eyes widen at the prospect of hearing about such adventures. "I swear, upon my life and the Triforce, that I will do this for you. And not even the Goddesses will be able to stop me." Link laughed when Zelda gasped at his lighthearted blasphemy.

Link remembered how the rest of the night before returning her to her bedroom had been spent with soft kissing, no intent, but simply a desire to be close to someone.

Then, a year ago, Zelda had told Link that HAL was developing a ship that they believed would be able to breach the edge of the galaxy in a matter of weeks. She told him that she had personally recommended him for the job, and he would begin his HAL training at the start of the next week. He had almost refused to go when he had remembered their promise. He made her promise that until he was able to return to her side, that she would keep an entire squad of the Royal Guard with her whenever she left the castle. She readily agreed, her eagerness to hear about the splendors of deep space overwhelming any other thought.

The training was arduous, and he had little time to see Zelda, and even less time to see Navi, as she was with doctors almost every day. Little did he know that she was going to be going with him. His sickly 'little sister' would be going on possibly the most dangerous mission in the history of the Hylian Empire.

Link was snapped out of his reverie by a small object colliding with his head. "Hey, come on, now, Navi." She had hit him with a small disc, right on the lump from his trip out of bed.

"Technician Nibiri is on hold, Link. You know you don't want to keep her waiting." Navi sighed. "Try to stay in the here and now, please."

Link pouted for a moment before walking up to Navi's chair and leaning over her, giving her a soft, brotherly kiss on the forehead. She muttered something about him being an idiot and turned away to hide her blush. He deftly hopped over the side of his own command chair and punched a few buttons on his console. A large screen blinked to life, revealing a young woman in a HAL uniform. The first two buttons of her navy blue top were undone, revealing the soft curve of her neck and just a little more flesh than she probably thought she was. Her caramel skin was flushed for some reason, and her almond-shaped eyes were narrowed angrily. He waved cheerfully to her, smiling. "Good morning, Nibiri."

"That's Technician Nibiri, Commander Link" She scolded. "And don't you 'Good morning' me. You haven't sent a report in almost two weeks. The Princess is beside herself with worry." She ran her fingers through the short red hair that traveled just shy of her jaw line.

"Come on, Nibiri, you know I never cared about the formalities." Link groaned. Nibiri was cute and exotic looking, but her temper could be a little off-putting. Especially when her superiors were breathing down her neck about Link's reports. "Is it regulation to be wearing your uniform like that?" He laughed, watching her quickly try to cover up, her flushed cheeks darkening.

"Ooh, you are an asshole, sometimes." She glared at him. "I'll have you know that the cooling system in the building is being worked on today. And if you haven't forgotten, it's the middle of the freaking summer back here in Hyrule."

"You know, Nibiri." Link smirked. "You're cute when you're trying to be angry."

Nibiri sputtered incoherently for a moment until she managed to get herself under control. "Why do you always do that, Link?"

"Because I can."

"You know that the Princess is infatuated with you, right?" Nibiri leaned forward, whispering into the microphone so that the technicians next to her wouldn't hear. "I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to marry you when you came back."

Link wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a twinge of jealousy in her voice. "That's probably because I was courageous enough to sneak past the entire Royal Guard and steal her first kiss." Link joked. In truth, he was happy to hear about it, though he didn't think Zelda should have to wait for him to find her happiness. "I'm just a regular guy, Nibiri."

"That's one thing you most definitely are not, Commander." Nibiri scoffed. "Enough banter, though. Could you please give me your report?"

Link sighed, unable to escape such dull duty. "Fine, fine. We can barely see the Galaxy behind us now, and there have been no new planets, stars, comets, meteors or asteroids on the radar for almost two weeks." Link leaned to one side so he could see the screen that showed everything in front of them. "Let's see, bunch of streaky lights, oh, but hey, I think I see something. Looks like some kind of purple-pink gas. Navi, what do the sensors tell you?"

"It is hard to make out at this distance, Link, but I do believe we are finally closing in on the Galaxy that we have been shooting for." Navi stated, her sing-song voice now airy and distant as she worked.

"Time until arrival?" Link asked, doing his best to ignore the excited and hopeful look of Nibiri.

"Continuing at maximum speed, we can arrive at the outer rim in twelve days time."

"Excellent. Make it so." Link clapped. Finally, a little something to break up the monotony. "I suppose that will have to conclude my report, Nibiri. The HAL Epona is twelve days from what appears to be the designated Galaxy. Make sure you let the Princess know that I'll have some amazing pictures for her soon."

"You're never going to change, are you?" Nibiri sighed.

"Not until you lose that enchanting skin color." Link smirked.

"It's not my fault I have Gerudo blood, Link. I've told you a doz-"

She was cut off by warning lights flashing throughout the bridge. "Full stop. Navi?" Link turned toward her, looking for an answer.

"Large ship materializing on the starboard side, sensors indicate it has armed weapons." She looked at him, concern etched on her young face. "What do I do, Link? Our defense cannons won't be able to punch through that armour."

Link rubbed his temples. "Nothing yet, Navi." Turning back to the screen that held a concerned Nibiri, Link sighed. "Sorry, Nibiri. I've gotta go. Looks like trouble finally found me. If I don't contact you in two days time, assume the worst and inform Zelda. Until then, if she asks about us, just tell her that we're twelve days away, and I'll have great stuff for her."

"You know she's going to see right through me, Link. She always does." Nibiri said, eyes shimmering.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully, there won't be any need to try to lie to her. HAL Epona, over and out." Link quickly cut the signal and waited for the ship to make a move. It was huge, probably large enough to house over five thousand Hylians comfortably. It's shape kind of reminded him of the pet Octoroks one would find. The main body was large and round, almost looking like a big chunk of rock, with some kind of spire surrounded by long curved structures. He could see lights coming from nearly every portal, and a number of what he could only assume were cannons pointed directly at them. "This is going to be interesting." He sighed.

"Link, the ship is attempting to contact us." Navi called out.

"Put it on the screen. Maybe we can tell them we aren't a threat." The main screen blinked, changing from a view of the ship to the face of possibly the ugliest creature Link had ever seen. It's head was long, purple and V-shaped, with insect-like mandibles and dark, yellow eyes. Ignoring the startled squeak from his 'sister', Link straightened in his chair. "Greetings to you from the Hylian Empire. I am Commander Link of the exploration vessel HAL Epona. We are not a combat ship, and would like to open peaceful discussion on behalf of our two peoples." Link calmly recited the speech that had been given to him by the highest Command at HAL. He knew that the ship's audio would transmit the words in every language known to the Hylians. He just had to hope that these creatures could understand one of them.

Link heard some chattering from behind the creature that was likely the Commander. Before he had a chance to repeat himself, the creature spoke. It spoke in very broken Hylian, and had a very insectoid hiss to it. "You are long way from home. We are Space Pirates. Surrender. We take ship, take you. You bring us good money, soft-skins." With that, the connection was terminated, and the ship lurched.

"Status, Navi."

"They're pulling us in with some kind of energy beam, Link." Navi looked around frantically, trying to find something in the ship that would allow them to escape, but could find nothing. "What should I do, Link? I'm scared."

Link left his chair and kneeled by her side. "All you need to do right now is relax, okay, Navi? You stay right here. I'm going to prepare for boarding." With a smile on his lips, he kissed her cheek and ran back to his quarters. He opened his closet and was met with his gleaming armored space suit. He quickly shimmied into the suit and pressed a button on his hip, feeling it conform to his body. He looked himself over and smile. From his black boots, to the white leg and arm pieces, to the highly polished blue chest piece with the Royal Crest, a red bird soaring toward the Golden Triforce, emblazoned over his heart.

It was top of the line, he knew. Princess Zelda had commissioned it for him. "I want you to come back safe, and I still won't leave that to chance." she had said. He opened up the weapon's locker and pulled out the three that Zelda had given him. The first was an energy pistol, which she had called Nayru's Love, of all things. He could never deny that she had a quirky sense of humor in naming a prototype gun after the gentle Goddess.

After placing it in the holster, he grabbed the light shield, Farore's Wind. It glowed when he touched it, the Royal Crest nearly blinding him. He quickly attached it to his left arm, and with a mere thought, the shield disappeared. He would wonder how the researchers had managed that one later, when he didn't have to worry about protecting Navi.

His last weapon was his favorite of all, an energy sabre that Zelda had called Din's Fire. The blade itself was nearly as long as his arm, and when he squeezed the grip, the entire length erupted into a reddish orange plasma, reminiscent of an out of control fire.

He had so many one of a kind items thanks to Zelda. He would have to show her how thankful he was for being able to use it when he got back to Hylian airspace.

"If I get back." He muttered, setting the sheath and blade on his back, where the suit connected automatically. He picked up the royal blue helmet and put it on, feeling it become like a second skin.

Navi's voice broke through the silence. "Link, we're almost inside their ship. What do we do?"

He walked to the back of the small ship, barely one hundred and fifty feet from the door to the bridge, and stood, just off to one side. "When they set us down, you have to tell me how many of them are in the hangar. From there, we will decide what to do."

"O-okay"

All too soon, the ship shuddered to a halt, and the scraping of metal on metal could be heard when the landing struts touched down.

"Link, there are about fifteen of them throughout the room, five are at the side airlock, and seven by the rear hatch. I can hear their comms. They are going to the Galaxy we were headed to. Said something about a Bounty Hunter."

"Okay, Navi, here's what I want you to do." Link's voice was cold and calculating over the intercom. "In thirty seconds, open the side airlock and let the Pirates in. I will take care of them. Once I am off the ship, I want you to engage the mini-turret. I think you'll know what to do from there. I'm going to find a way to get us off this ship, so I'll want you to put up the shields, engage defensive protocols on the doors, and put the turret on auto. The IFF should keep me from being a target when I come back. Keep an ear on the comms, and see what you can learn. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand. Please be careful, Link." Navi said, concern evident in her words.

"I always am. Don't worry, I'll come back to you. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Navi laughed, despite herself. "If you die, I'll kill you."

"Have I ever broken a promise?" The thirty second window closed, and the airlock peeled open, revealing five ugly insectoids. Link whipped around the corner and fired Nayru's Love, the green light piercing a hole through the head of the Space Pirate in the center. It dropped to the ground without a sound, causing the other four to raise their rifles. Their target was nowhere to be seen. One of the bug-things crept forward, peering into the airlock, the other three saw a blaze of red swing down across the opening, taking the head clean off, and sending the whole body up in flames.

"Okay, let's see just what I can do with a little distraction." Link called out to Navi. "Engage turret now, fire at the seven in the rear. That'll confuse 'em."

"Roger." there was a whirl of machinery throughout the ship, and suddenly the hangar erupted into a fury of laser blasts.

Link watched as the three Space pirates saw their comrades cut down by the turret. He powered on his shield and jumped out of the airlock, pistol raised. He took three calm, yet blindingly fast shots, dropping the last of the boarding party. "I'm off the ship, Navi."

"Understood. Engaging Emergency Defensive Protocols. IFF is registering you in the room. There is an unlocked door to your left."

Link charged toward the door, only to have to dive to the side and behind a stack of metal containers, as two Space Pirates emerged, opening fire on the young Hylian. He could hear the plasma bolts screaming as they scorched the metal. "So much for the easy way." He extended his left arm, shield blazing. "Wonder how powerful their guns are." No sooner had the shield broken the line of the container, than three bolts screamed off of it, sending minor vibrations up his arm. 'Not bad,' He thought to himself. 'might sting a bit if I take one of those to the face.'

Deciding that the direct route might be a bad idea, he went around behind the containers, and was soon met by the back of on of the Pirates. Igniting Din's Fire, Link stabbed upward, until the tip exploded out of the thing's chest. Then, leaning around the falling body, Link fired Nayru's Love once again, obliterating the neck of what he could only assume was a shocked bug.

Glancing around the room, Link noticed that the turret had routed the rest of the enemies. He had a clear shot at the door, so he took it. He ended up in a dark hallway. The walls were designed to look like some kind of hive, and faint red lights illuminated his path. "Any luck with intel, Navi?"

"Not much, Link. The sensors are having trouble detecting anything beyond the next rooms." Navi paused. "Sensors detect a jamming device in a room just up the hall from you. On the left, I think."

"Good enough." Link sighed.

"Chatter also indicates that the enemy is sending soldiers to your location." Another pause. "Lots of soldiers."

"Good, more target practice." Link laughed warmly, his warrior spirit fully engaged.

"Zelda's not going to like this." Navi muttered, praying to the Goddesses that Link would avoid doing something stupid this time.

-Imperial City of Hyrule - Princess Zelda's Bedroom-

A soft knock was heard on the door, followed by a quiet voice. "Princess Zelda, it is Technician Nibiri, I have," She paused, "received a report from Commander Link aboard the HAL Epo-!" The door flew open and a delicate hand grasped her wrist, pulling her into the room with speed that belied her slight frame. "-na."

"Please, do come in, Nibiri. Have a seat, would you like some tea? I was just about to have some, and would love some company." Zelda was trying to remain calm, but failed miserably as she rushed through the usual pleasantries.

Nibiri had never seen the Princess like that. Granted, it had been a while since Link's last report, but Zelda seemed uncharacteristically excitable. "I would be honored to, Your Highness."

"If I've told you once, Nibiri, I've told you a thousand times; when it is just us, 'Zelda' is fine." She scolded gently, pouring the warm tea into two waiting cups. "Now, what did our intrepid explorer have to say?"

Nibiri quirked an eyebrow at the use of the word 'our' when referring to Link, but simply cleared her throat and opened up the file in her hands. "They have a long-range visual of the target Galaxy, though, according to Navi's calculations, it will be at least twelve days until they reach the outer rim of the Galaxy."

Zelda pouted cutely. "I don't want to wait for twelve days, though. Did Link at least send some pictures from where they were?" Her eyes glimmered hopefully. She always loved getting pictures from Link, even if they were of places that they had already gone or seen.

"Just a few." Nibiri picked through the pictures, searching for ones that she was sure would not give away the status of the Epona and its precious cargo. She handed them over to the excited princess, who stared at them intently, tracing lines through the stars, trying to find shapes among the unfamiliar blanket.

Zelda flipped through the pictures until she found the one of the upcoming Galaxy. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor, so in awe of its celestial beauty, she was. Something caught her eye, however. "Nibiri, what is this?"

The red-head gulped. "What is what, Zelda?" She looked over the Princess' shoulder and paled considerably when a finger traced the outline of something. "It could be a distortion of the lens, Your Highness."

"If that were the case, Nibiri, then would it not have been on every single one of these pictures?"

'Shit!' The Gerudo-blooded Technician cursed inside her head. "I do not know. I will go back to Command and see if Link can get some more shots." Nibiri quickly stood and tried to gather up the file and the pictures.

Zelda grabbed her wrist again, stopping all movement in the room. "You're thinking with incredible volume right now, Technician Nibiri." Her face softened, a knowing smirk on her lips. "Why are you lying for him this time?"

"Please don't be mad."

-Space Pirate Warship-

Link stepped over the corpses of the Space Pirates that had been guarding the Jammer. He looked the device up and down inquisitively. "Navi, any ideas as to how to turn this thing off?" He asked, receiving only static in return. 'Duh, genius, jamming device, jams the frequencies.' He grabbed Din's Fire and charged it up before slashing through the large alien console.

"-Still there, Link? Answer me!" Navi's voice nearly split his eardrums. She was nearly in hysterics since he hadn't been able to answer her calls.

"Calm down, Navi. I'm okay, it was just the jamming device blocking the freq." He waited for her to choke back the last of her sobs before continuing. "Now that it's gone, can you tell me how to disable the energy beam that's keeping us here?"

"Scanning. There is an observation room that overlooks the hangar. You need to go up three levels and then backtrack to the hangar." Navi began to listen to the increasing chatter of the Pirates. "Link, it seems that they have come across that Bounty Hunter they were looking for. They've started firing at his ship."

"Good. Maybe that'll keep their attention away from me for a while. Nayru's Love is nearly empty." Link looked up and down the hall. "Do they have lifts here, Navi?"

"Yes, follow the hall to the left, take a right at the next intersection, then it's the fourth door on the left."

"Got it." Link replied, rushing down the hall. He reached the intersection and paused. He could hear heavy metallic footsteps coming from far down the hall. He pulled out Nayru's Love and checked the readout. "Seven shots left." He sighed. "Well, it only sounds like one coming this way, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Link." Navi cut through the static again. "Communication indicates that the Bounty Hunter has boarded this ship."

"Can't wait to meet this person." Link chuckled.

"Please be careful. We do not know this person's intentions."

"I'm sure anyone who is willing to jump into this wasp's nest is going to be at least a little dangerous." He listened to the footsteps coming closer. "Find me a description of this Bounty Hunter so I know not to blow his head off."

"Okay."

There was no answer from Navi, and the footsteps were nearly upon him, so Link took a deep breath and tapped Nayru's Love against his forehead. "Now or never. Goddesses guide me." With that, He whipped around the corner, aiming his brilliant pistol at somewhat bulky red helmet with a green visor. At the same time, however, his intended target leveled what Link could only describe as a cannon at his head.

"Link, I have a description."

"Never mind, Navi, I think I found him." Link responded nervously.

**A/N 1: Okay, I had fun with that, I'll admit. Yes, I know, Link is speaking. Yes I know what my profile says about silent characters speaking. However, this is set over 1000 years into Hyrule's future, so I would like to believe that the protagonist would finally be able to utter a few words on his own. Besides, without someone at his side the whole time, it would probably be really dull story telling.**

**A/N 2: I left out quite a bit of information regarding Hyrule's development into a space-age super-power, including its ascent from Kingdom to Empire. If anyone cares to find out more about anything regarding the story, please send me a review with the request, and I will attempt to work something out.**

**Well, that should be it for me tonight. The jumbo-sized coffee is wearing off. All four of them. As per my usual, reviews are greatly appreciated, but keep it civil, people. Also, it makes one look bad if they butcher the English language to tell me how much I suck. (Those who do not speak English are excepted from this statement.)**

**Until my next moment of clarity, Kitties!**


End file.
